Korée Zunbil
Korée, formerly known by many, many other names, is a former Captain in the Vagrant Fleet, and 'former' leader of The Unborn. Was head of security at the Department of Xenology, working under the Department of Special Circumstances of The Church of Humanity, Repentant, also affiliate of the Soul ex Sol. Traits and Appearance Ligeia is a generally nice, open and friendly person, who has a deep rooted faith, and is willing to go to any length for the friends that she trusts. She has a very maternal attitude to most people, and always tries to help those around her who she feels are in need. She also is, sometimes inadvertently, very manipulative, and always knows what are the right words to use with whom. She's fairly inquisitive, and even if just for her own amusement, enjoys talking people out of information. She has had many skins and faces in the past two decades, but currently she has long dark flowing hair, dark skin, and burning golden eyes. She usually wears the a Haqani silk dress, adorned with many symbols of the Soul ex Sol. Biography Ligeia, for most of it has suffered through an abusive life, as she was always a peg down below any other human, due to her synth origin. This never stopped her, from trying to reach her full potential in life. Early Life She was 'born' on Gats, made to be a high-end model, for Houses to use as skilled workforce and overseers for other synths. She spent the first six years of her life at a college run by the High Church, where along with the other acolytes, learned about the hierarchy, of the system, how it benefits people, and how they are a useful part of a glorious machine. This exercise, was mostly done, to appease the High Church, but as it turned out, teaching them the social dynamics, and people skills required of them, was much easier. than programming it, as that potentially caused deviances from expected behavior. Here she learned under a man called Father Gustav d'Ivrea, who was sympathetic the local Sol temple as well, this is where the roots of her faith took place. Serving for Fornax She spent the next 9 years of her life working on a House Fornax cruiser called the HFS Gaussel, which was of an experimental design at the time. These years passed in relative peace, though it was hard for her to make friends or develop deeper relationships, but her friendly demeanor, and general usefulness won her a decent life. That is until the news of the coming turmoil reached. She was forced into a precarious position and eventually got herself into a situation where the Captain at the time has severely abused her, which she endured in order to keep herself, and the synthetic crew working under her safe. After 5 years of hell, she met a young Orbis Tyll, who was sympathetic to her situation, and reported the Captain acting out of line. This single act of kindness resparked her Hope and determination. Soon after she mutineered the ship she served on with the help of it's synthetic crew, renaming it to the Dawn Machine. The Past Decade and Current Events A year or so after, she met the space pirate Abram Jackson, and his foster-daughter Vera Thargna, who she became quick friends with. She went with them to Hong Lu, to join the revolt against House Cygnus. She accepted the killing of her fellow siblings, because she justified it as a means to and end, to take revenge on the House that created and enslaved her. These deaths weighed heavily on her, and she fled to Shān with Vera, to find new purpose. Here she helped build the community that would later become House Vagrant. When she heard of a rumor about a still living Cygnus member, who had the technology to make synths, she immediately joined the Northern Armada to Teuthem, leaving the icy planet in the capable hands, of Chief-Engineer Parsifal Jakabich and First Ordain Matar Svoboda who helped her build a small temple and flock of believers for Sol on Shān. Returning from Teuthem, she realised the danger her comrades in piratery posed to her, she quickly took the time to go to Trillia IX, and contact her more elusive friends there. She got a full body mod surgery and has abdicated to the Church, to find refuge from her former friends and from new enemies. Presumed dead after the take-over of Haqani. Education and Stats Her formal education has made her a decent negotiator, and a good leader, while her hard-wired implants made her an expert engineer, and even through the life she lead, she only learned more. Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:The Church of Humanity, Repentant Members Category:"House" Vagrant Members Category:Repentant Characters Category:Synthetics